This invention relates generally to wire splicing tools, and more particularly to a device and method of repairing a broken single strand or barbed fence wire by a single user.
Repair of barbed and single strand wire fences is well known to those with farms and larger fenced areas for dividing property and containing animals. Typically, the repairman is without the availability of a source of electric power and such devices must thus be hand operable. Retensioning the broken wire segments of primary importance.
One means of accomplishing such a repair is through the use of a device called a "COME-A-LONG" which may be connected to each end of the broken wire or extension thereof and then used to stretched the broken wire segments back together, after which a splice is effected. However, such a method in all likelihood will not result in a fully tensioned wire repair. Additionally, such devices are cumbersome to handle.
Various other patented devices are also available for splicing, typing and wrapping wire as follows:
______________________________________ Self 3,805,854 Perrien 4,393,905 Kandarian 4,353,295 Fenley 4,830,065 Cushman 3,700,009 Gulemi 3,131,731 Holman 3,168,118 Hunziker 3,072,156 ______________________________________
The present invention provides for an extremely simple, yet strong and extremely effective device for mending broken wire and barbed fences with a method of accomplishing same. The device is Z- or crank-shaped having a laterally extending handle from one end of a central member and a wire engaging member extending in the opposite direction from the other end of the central member. The wire engaging portion includes a transverse aperture through which the broken wire or extension thereof is passed after being engaged through a loop formed in the opposite broken wire. Rotation or cranking motion of the handle thereafter fully tensions the broken wire segments and then bendably locks it to secure the tension, allowing the same device without disengagement to then complete the splice or repair.